Exchange Student
by Blood Red Knife
Summary: Based of the Power Puff Girls Z anime. What happens when a American student named Dexter, comes to Japan and meets the PPGZ? What happens when one of them falls in love with him and they team up to take on a certain evil primate together?
1. Chapter 1

Exchange student

Disclaimer I don't own the Power Puff girls cartoon or the anime Power Puff Girls Z or the Dexter's laboratory cartoon series they all belong to their original owners and creators.

Warning the following story contains strong violence; anyone under the age of 18 should turn away right now!

Japanese names of the Power Puff girls

Momoke =Blossom

Miyako=Bubbles

Kaoru= Butter Cup

It was a warm spring day in Japan. School had just started and Momoke and her friends Miyako and Kaoru were sitting in their seats like good students. Waiting for the teacher to tell them a special announcement; Miss Keane had been telling the class that something very important was happening all week and now they were all finally going to know what it was. Miss Keane spoke to the entire class and said, "Good morning class. Today I am proud to announce that we have an exchange student all the way from America. He speaks perfect Japanese and is one of the nicest and smartest young men I have ever met. In fact you may say that he is a genius. Everyone please a warm welcome for Dexter!"

The entire class clapped and then Dexter appeared before them. He was a very tall and skinny boy. He had glasses on him that were bigger than his face. He wore a white lab coat and purple gloves. He had messy orange hair and was the very definition of a nerd. The entire class didn't say anything, Kaoru just made a digested face because of how much Dexter's appearance grossed her out and Miyako didn't react at all, since she was too busy painting a picture on her desk and not paying attention to class. As for Momoke she actually thought that Dexter looked pretty cute. She quickly realized though that he would look a lot better without his glasses on and wondered about asking him if he should think about switch to contacts. Momoke hadn't even spoken to Dexter yet and she was already thinking of having a real conversation with him. She cut off that line of thinking as Dexter introduced himself to the class and took his seat. The day went on as normal besides that, Dexter was nothing short of a role model student just like Momoke. He got A's in everything, except gym which he had a doctor's note excusing him from taking. He was a very shy student and Momoke noticed that he didn't speak a word to anyone, besides the teachers.

Momoke couldn't help but feel strange every time she was with this American boy. She wanted to talk to him, but never had the will to. One day Kaoru noticed Momoke's strange behavior and said, "You have a crush on that nerd don't you?"

"No I don't I just…"

"Face it your in love with a geek face Momoke!"

"He's not a geek face!"

"Yes he totally is!"

"I….I'm going to class."

Momoke decided nothing that Kaoru had said was true. However, she could not deny that when she around Dexter she felt strange. He was the first boy that she thought was beautiful. Even though everyone else thought that he was just a nerd. Momoke decided to speak to Dexter one day during lunch. She walked over to him once he had gotten some food for lunch and said, "Hello Dexter."

Dexter also dropped his lunch tray in shock the moment that Momoke spoke to him. He couldn't believe that a girl had actually said high to him. It took him a few moments to respond, but when he finally found his voice he said, "High, your Momoke right?"

"Yeah."

"That's what I thought, anyway where are your friends?"

"There not here right now. So do you want to have lunch with me?"

"Ah okay."

Dexter and Momoke then had lunch together and talked about science so long that they ended up staying way past their lunch period. On the way home Kaoru kept on making fun of Momoke for chatting lunch away with her boyfriend by talking about nerd stuff. Momoke kept on arguing with her that Dexter wasn't her boyfriend and that he wasn't a nerd. Kaoru just laughed at her and said that Dexter was the text book definition of a nerd. This hurt Momoke's feelings, but she didn't say anything about it. Anyway the three girls decided that it would be a nice time to visit Professor Utonium and his son Ken. The three of them skipped over to Professor Utonium's house and walked into his lab. The moment that they got there, Momoke noticed that Dexter was working in the lab. So she said, "Dexter what are you doing here?"

"Ah the professor is said he needed an assistant to work in his lab. So this is kind of like an apprentice ship."

Kaoru almost laughed out loud and said, "See what did I tell you Momoke, your dream man is a complete nerd!"

"Not he's not; he's just a genius!"

Suddenly Dexter gave a slight cough to remind everyone that he was still there and Momoke blushed a bit and then Miyako walked up to Dexter and said, "High I'm Miyako nice to meet you."

Dexter found himself unable to look Miyako in the face. He just softly mumbled to himself and walked away from her. Miyako looked very hurt and confused as Kaoru sighed to herself and said, "Wow Momoke not only is your boyfriend a nerd, he's also a dick."

"No he's not he's…ah let's go look for the professor."

Momoke, Miyako and Kaoru then searched for the Professor and found him playing catch with his son Ken. Upon seeing them Ken tossed the ball to his father and said, "Hello girls how's it going?"

Momoke said, "It's going fine Ken."

The Professor walked over to Momoke and said, "I take it you met my new assistant Dexter."

Momoke replied, "Yeah he's a very smart guy. I'm sure he'll make a great assistant."

"He's shy when it comes to people, but when it comes to all matters of science…well let's just say that I wouldn't be supersized if he turned out to be smarter than me some day."

Kaoru replied, "What if he already is?"

"I'll take a pass on that."

Dexter had overhead everybody talking about him and he decided to just stay silent and not say anything. He didn't want any attention, a few days past and Dexter helped the professor in his lab and chatted with Momoke at school. For some reason that Momoke couldn't explain, she just enjoyed spending time with him. He was a very nice person, he was just very shy. After four days, of working in the Professor's lab. Kaoru didn't' understand why he was avoiding Miyako. So one day she confronted Dexter and said, "Listen nerd I know that you avoid me like the plague since I am toxic to nerds like you. However, I don't get way you keep on avoiding Miyako and don't say it's because you are afraid of girls. Since I have seen how you get along with Momoke."

"Well I.."

"Come on tell me why you nerd!"

Suddenly Momoke came out of nowhere and said, "Stop bullying him Kaoru!"

"Not until he explains why he is avoiding Miyako!"

"Alright, alright already I'll tell you why…I really don't want to talk about this. But I guess…I mean….well….I…..it's just that…."

"Come on man spit it out!"

"Okay, despite what you might think I don't hate Miyako. She's an extremely nice and caring person. It's just that she reminds me of my older sister Dee Dee and she died in a car accident at a gas station three years ago and every time I am around Miyako I just think about her. Alright that's it okay, it's just that she is so much like her it hurts!"

Miyako then walked in and heard what Dexter had said and started to cry. Momoke started to cry to, none of them had lost a sibling and the idea of losing a beloved sibling was just too painful for them. As for Kaoru just didn't cry, even though a part of her wanted to; Miyako and Momoke gave Dexter a hug and he gladly hugged them back. The three of them hugged for awhile and from that day forward Dexter got along great with both Momoke and Miyako. Although Kaoru still hated him since he was a nerd.

After spending some time with him though Kaoru stopped hating him so much, although he was still a mega nerd and Kaoru couldn't understand why Momoke had feelings for him. As for Momoke she knew that she was falling in love with Dexter, but she couldn't admit it. Not to him or to herself. As for Dexter, he had figured out that Momoke and her friends were the super heroes, the power puff girls Z. It hadn't really been that hard for him to do it, in fact he had figured it out only a briefly after meeting the three of them. Of course he didn't say anything; he just didn't feel the need to. Although he was very happy not only was he friends with these girls, but that they were kick ass crime fighters as well. Life was going good for all of them; however a certain monkey had just seen something that had knocked him off the edge of sanity and the Power Puff girls Z would have to deal with his wrath very, very soon.


	2. Chapter 2

The days passed and Dexter grew close to Momoke and her friends. The days when he didn't have any friends or couldn't even imagine himself talking to girls was a thing of the past. He was friends with all of the Power Puff Z Girls now, even Kauro. Although she still made fun of him for being a complete and total nerd. The times were though good and everything seemed to be just fine. However, a certain monkey had just seen the movie, _Transformers 3_ and it had driven him completely bananas. The movie had been so bad that he had lost any of the little respect that he had had for the human race.

Mojo had was now on top of a sky scraper looking down at the city wondering how anyone anywhere could have liked that movie. It had no plot or anything good and was so racist that it broke the racist meter scale! Now here Mojo was wondering what was the best thing for him to do; he wanted revenge, but he really couldn't kill all the people involved making that movie since they were all in America and even if he killed them that terrible film would still exist. While Mojo was wondering what to do, a voice behind him said, "So I guess you saw_ Transformers_ 3 too?

Mojo spun around and saw a man in his late 30s dressed in a very fancy suit. He had seen this man before, but he couldn't remember where. The man started smoking and said, "If my face escapes you, then know that you have seen me all those times you have tried to rob my bank. My name is Mr. Baka and I am a banker manger who witnessed that terrible film."

"Yes that movie was terrible, but I have decided that I will get my revenge by destroying that movie theater!"

"That's it? That's all you're going to do? I mean I know you kind of suck as a super villain, I mean you have tried to rob my bank at least 29 times and the Power Puff Girls Z keep on putting you back in jail or do you go to a zoo when you get arrested since you're not human? Anyway why don't you try to conquer the world so making stupid movies like this won't be allowed anymore?"

"No I am just going to destroy the movie theater."

"So people will just see the movie in other movie theaters!"

"Stop it I am the great Mojo and you are a pathetic human! I will destroy this movie theater and you should kill whoever suggested that you see that abomination in the first place!"

Mr. Baka let his cigar fall to the ground and stomped on it and said, "Oh don't worry I will."

While this was happening, Dexter was walking home with Momoke, Miyako and Kauro. He was getting along very great with Miyako now and had getting over the fact that she looked like his late sister. She had actually become like a sister to him now and they had a great relationship. The only problem was that she kept on pressuring him to ask Momoke out on a date. She could see how the two of them felt for each other, even though none of them had yet to admit it. Miyako blamed Kauro for this and thought that if she had just left the two of them alone, that they would have admitted their feelings for each other by now.

Anyway while they were all walking home together, Dexter asked Momoke if he could talk to her private for a second. Momoke said, "So what's up Dexter?"

Dexter replied, "Well…how do I say this…..I've figured out that you and your friends are the Power Puff Girls Z."

Momoke gasped in shock and said, "What, how? "

"Simply I just recognized the three of you when you transformed, I am a genus remember."

"Yeah you differently are! So does this change anything?"

"No not at all, just give me the chance to help you out alright."

"Okay say Dexter is there anything else you wish to tell me?"

"Yes there is, I know that we have only known each other a few months. However, I was wondering if you would like to be…or maybe we can go on a….sorry I'm just no good at this."

"No it's fine. Say Dexter would you like to go out this we…"

Before Momoke could say another word, Kauro ran over to her and said, "The professor needs to see us all right now!"

"Okay let's bring Dexter with us!"

"Huh why?"

"He knows that we are the Power Puff Girls Z and he's offered us help."

"Fine I don't see what good he can do. Man I can't believe he found out, oh well at least he doesn't know that you like reading yaoi mange. Ahh opps I shouldn't have said that, anyway let's go."

Momoke blushed bright red now that her deepest secret had been reviled. Dexter just looked a little confused as he said, "What's yaoi manga?"

Momoke sighed in relief and said, "Something that you won't be interested in, unless you….no …no..No stop being such a pervert Momoke! Sorry about that I have a very wild mind, anyway let's go!"

So Dexter and the girls went to the Professor who told them that Mojo had hit a new low and was trying to destroy a movie theater for showing _Transformers 3_. He had officially become the most pathetic super villain in the history of super villains. However, this time he had made some major upgrades to his Mojo-Bot suit and the Professor was worried that the girls won't be able to take him on by themselves. Lucky for them though Dexter had created his own Bot suit that he had named RoboDexo 2000; it had enough weapons and powers to take on a whole army of monsters. Dexter had made this suit as a hobby and Kauro wanted to laugh him for being the biggest nerd on the face of the earth, although now there was no time for that.

The girls and Dexter then flew off to fight Mojo. While the Professor and Ken stayed back at their house. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Ken went to answer it and saw that the man at the door was Mr. Baka. The Professor then opened the door for him and Mr. Baka swung a katana at him. The Professor and Ken quickly backed away from him as the Professor shouted, "What the hell are you doing man?"

Mr. Baka growled in rage and replied, "Remember when you were at my bank the other day? You and I talked about making some changes to your will in case anything ever happened to you and your son was left all alone. When we were finished I asked you if there were any good movies playing and you recommended that I should go see _Transformers 3_! Not only did that film knock my IQ so far down that I can't even spell my name anymore, when I told my fiancé that I had seen that damn movie! She left me for Godzilla because of that you must die Professor!"

Mr. Baka then attacked the Professor and cut him across his face with his sword. The Professor covered his bloody face with his hands and then tackled Mr. Baka to the ground and knocked the sword out of his hands. Mr. Baka grabbed the Professor's left arm and broke it like a tooth pick. The Professor fell down on the ground screaming in agony and Mr. Baka picked up his sword and prepared to end his life. Suddenly Ken shouted behind him and said, "Get away from my dad right now or I'll blow you up!"

Mr. Baka then spun around and saw Ken holding a rocket launcher. He quickly shouted, "What kind of father gives their kid a rocket launcher!"

"The best father in the world!"

Ken then fired the launcher and blew Mr. Baka's left arm right off. Mr. Baka screamed in as blood gushed out of the hole where his arm had once been. He screamed in pain and ran out into the street. Suddenly an elite SWAT team showed up and they all aimed their guns at him. Mr. Baka screamed like a manic and charged at the SWAT team thinking that he could take them all on with just his sword. Of course that didn't work and the SWAT team shot him apart. By the time they wore though with Mr. Baka he was nothing more than a blood piece of meat and many shattered bones and organs. He didn't even look human anymore. The Professor managed to fix up the bloody wound on his face, but his left arm was still broken and despite being a genius he had never thought of making a bone repairing machine.

Anyway the Power Puff Girls Z and Dexter had just encounter Mojo and they would have the mother of all battles where he would either defeated them once and for all or where they finally defeated him once and for all. Dexter had no idea what to expect, because he had never been in a battle before. However, he would not let his sister's fate befall any of the Power Puff Girls Z, especially Momoke!


	3. Chapter 3

Dexter and the Power Puff Girls Z flew across the city and they all knew that this would be the final battle. Mojo saw them coming and fired nuclear missiles at them with his improved mech, which the Power Puff Girls Z all kicked into space. The battle over the fate of one movie theater was just brutal, Dexter and Mojo punched each other's robot suits apart and the Power Puff Girls Z found themselves being overwhelmed by the strength of Mojo's robot suit. Even Dexter was having trouble beating him, if the Power Puff Girls Z had not brought Dexter with them.

Mojo would have beaten them all by now. They were all still in the fight though because of Dexter. However, his Robot Suit was falling apart and even though Mojo's suit was almost completely destroyed as well, it had the capability to last a little longer and Mojo figured that was all he would need, to destroy the Power Puff Girls Z, kill Dexter and crush this movie theater that had shown the worst movie that he had ever seen. Suddenly Momoke flew at him and Mojo cut her across her chest, with his robot's arm blade. She fell from the sky and crashed onto the ground with blood running down her chest. Kauro and Miyako had already been knocked out cold, but were alive. As for Dexter the sight of Momoke falling down on the ground, not moving made him think about his dead sister and he couldn't bear the thought of losing someone else that he loved.

He screamed in rage and punched Mojo and knocked him across the world. Mojo's robot suit exploded in mid air and he flew all the way from Japan to the Congo. When he landed in the Congo he landed in a hunter's camp and was shot to death by them, because they thought he was a demon monkey. They then used the meat from his body to feed their families and that was the end of Mojo. As for Dexter, he had to shut his robot suit off before it exploded. He then leaped off of it and ran over to Momoke. She was still alive, but in a lot of pain. It started to rain and Dexter ran over to her and Momoke gently storked his face and said, "You don't need, to cry Dexter I'll be fine…it just hurts a lot."

Dexter then realized that tears were running down his face. He looked at Momoke's bloody chest and he had no idea what to do. He might have been a genius, but given his fear of blood he had never taken an interested in medicine and had no idea how to tend to injuries. So Dexter took Momoke over to the Professors, he wanted Kauro and Miyako to come along with him. However, Kauro was still unconscious and Miyako was tending to her and she didn't want Kauro to be moved, because she knew it was bad to move an unconscious person with a head injury.

So while Miyako tended to Kauro Dexter took Miyako over to the Professor's and the moment Dexter entered the Professor's house, the Professor rushed Momoke over to his lab and had Momoke lay down on the table and said, "Okay, the wound's not that deep, but it looks very dirty and we have to clean it up. Dexter I need you to help me cut her shirt off."

"What?"

"You heard me, listen I'd do it myself. But as you can see I am not at my best, I have just been attacked by my banker, who tried to kill me. I have his arm upstairs and my arm is broken and I am so high on pain killers that I can't even see straight. His body is all over the lawn because of the fact a SWAT blew him apart and I am going to have to clean all that up! I should be able to get my face fixed up soon, but I think I have lost my place for sexist scientist of the year , sorry that I keep on rambling it's the drugs now are you going to cut her shirt off and put antibiotics on her chest or not?"

"But….I…"

Suddenly Momoke woke up and blushed and said, "It's okay Dexter, as long as it's you it's alright."

"Oh….okay then…..I have no idea what I am doing though. So tell me if I mess up alright?"

"Got it."

So Dexter cut off Momoke's shirt and applied antibiotic to her wounds and then banged her up. When he was done doing that the professor had already passed out because of the pain killers he had taken. Momoke examined her banged up chest and looked at Dexter's blushing face and said, "Boy Dexter you did a great job. You know I think you'd make a good doctor."

"I think I'll pass on that."

"Okay then, hey Dexter what happened to Mojo?"

"Well after he hurt you I punched him and ….ahh let's just say that I have a feeling that he will never bother us ever again."

"That's great!"

Momoke then sat up and moaned in pain and said, "Ouch, I don't think I'll be doing any crime fighting for awhile, or even going to gym class."

"Yeah you're going to have to take it easy for a few weeks. Also I am going to have to put antibiotics on your wound every day for at least a week. In order for it to remain clean, so I hope you don't mind me looking at your chest."

"Not at all, just let me look at yours some time so we can be even."

Dexter blushed even more and said, "Okay, yeah maybe we can go to the beach when school is over and you can see it their okay?"

"Sure, ah Dexter can you get me some of those pain killers, something tells me I am going to be needing them for awhile."

So the weeks passed and because of Momoke's injury she couldn't fight crime, but Dexter made sure to fill in her place. He had repaired his mech and combined it with parts of Mojo's mech making it the greatest giant fighting robot suit ever! Momoke explained her injury to everyone in school, by saying that she had been injured in a construction sit accident. She was excused from gym and for an entire week Dexter changed her bandages and applied antibiotic to her chest, Kauro kept on teasing her how she liked spending alone time with her boyfriend, but Momoke just ignored her.

Although now she did realize that she would gladly be Dexter's girlfriend if he asked her. Anyway school eventually passed and summer came. They all went to the beach together and Momoke saw Dexter without his shirt on and thought he looked very handsome. As for Kauro she thought that Dexter didn't look to bad, for a nerd anyway. So they all chilled at the beach and after swimming in the ocean for hours they realized that they were the only ones there now and that the sun was sitting. Dexter and Momoke laid down next to each other on towels and Momoke suddenly bushed and said, "So Dexter, has today been a fun day for you?"

"Yeah it's been great. Ah isn't there something you wanted to tell me today?"

"Yes, but didn't you want to tell me something to?"

"Yeah but….I don't know if I am comfortable with…ahh…"

Miyako realized what was going on and she said, "Come on Kauro it's time to go."

"What? Why?"

"Because I said so, now let's go."

So Kauro and Miyako then left the beach, leaving Dexter and Momoke all alone. They both blushed for awhile and then Momoke said, "So Dexter…..what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"How about you go first?"

"Actually you should go first."

"Okay….Dexter I…..how about we both say how we feel at the same time."

"Okay."

Dexter and Momoke both gathered up their nerve and then they both spoke at the same time and said, "I love you!"

They then blushed bright red and then they both giggled a bit and Dexter said, "Wow I can't believe you feel the same way."

Momoke replied, "Same here, so Dexter I guess were boyfriend and girlfriend now. So Dexter do you want to kiss?"

"Sure, but I don't know how good I'll be at it. I've never kissed a girl before."

"Don't worry it's my first kiss to."

Dexter and Momoke then kiss and had an amazing first kiss together. They had no idea though that Kauro and Miyako were watching them behind a tree. Miyako smiled at the two of them kissing and said, "Ahh aren't they so cut together Kauro?"

Kaoru's face looked very green as she leaned over and replied, "I think I am going to puke."

The End


End file.
